So,do things just work out like that?
by MinazukiAyano
Summary: Kagamine Rin Has a bit of 'Len' in her life. At first, she hated him...but new emotions arise. How will things turn out for her? Ack. I suck at summaries. Just give it a try, please? RinxLen,MikuxKaito and pairings that are to be determined
1. iPods,and Annoying girlfriends

**Authors note!**

**Okay, so this is my first story on . so, please be nice! I accept constructive criticism, but please, nothing like "this story sucks! go die in a hole and never write again!" Well, i wrote this story, because i was bored, and stuff. XD but, i love RinXLen, so be expecting more of that. well, instead of reading me blab on, let's get to the story! oh, yeah. sorry for the lame title. any suggestions?Also, i need suggestions for a pen name. I was thinking Sapphire Kagamine, because sapphires are my birthstone, and i love the kagamines. what do u think? **

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Pov**

My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm 16 years old. I have short, blond hair, and me and my best friend Miku practically rule this school (okay, we are beaten by Len, but :P). Well, we did. I don't particularly get the best grades, but who cares? Miku and I have a singing career, who gives a fuck about grades? Well, my teachers do. So, now I'm stuck with my tutor,

Kagamine Len.

Kagamine Len, the international superstar, the multimillionaire, at age 14. All the girls would sell their soul to take my place right now. But, I don't care. He has the same last name as me, and it get's annoying. But, he's 100 times smarter than me. I'm failing Math, and Science, not to mention Art. How do you fail art? Who knows? Apparently, I accomplished it anyways. Why did Len have to be my tutor? The girls are now glaring daggers at me. It was annoying to study, with all these fangirls around, so we would usually make an escape to my house, with the help of Miku (Although, today we failed). Hatsune Miku, my best friend, ever since grade school. We've gone through a lot of hard times, you know? She's the only one that stuck up for me. Around age 14, we the song "Promise" and posted it on YouTube. We got a lot of views, and a record deal! That's why I didn't care about my grades. I had my future planned out for me anyways. Len did too. So, why did he study? Why couldn't we slack off? Because, My annoying tutor, Kagamine Len, is forcing me to learn this stuff.

"Len, why do you care if I pass or fail?" I ask.

His reply is always "Well, why not?"

"KAGAMINE LEN! Y U NO ANSWER MY QUESTION LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" I always say.

Well, it's because he isn't a normal person. He's a Multimillionaire, good looking; he can make girls faint with his smile. But, not me. That didn't matter to me. He's still my annoying tutor. That was never going to change. Ever. Right now, Len was blabbering away about some Painting technique. Godammit, why is he so good at everything? I sighed.

'Len, break time. Not more stupid studies." I said, getting off the floor.

"We have been studying for less than 10 min. C'mon Rin, you can do better."

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't. But my answer is, I won't."

* * *

**Kagamine Len Pov**

Ugh, Rin why are you so hard to work with? I'm trying my best here! That girl is so stupid. But, for some reason, out of all the girls I've know, she's attracted me the most. I usually act like a high class bastard around the rest of the female population, and that would cause them to faint. While saying "Bad boy Len-kun is so hot!" But, not Rin. In fact, all she's done is insulted me. It feels good to be treated like a normal person. She doesn't fall for the smile that would otherwise make millions of girls swoon, and faint. Nope. Rin just says

"What's with the creeper smile, dude?"

That's what I liked about her. Not because she was popular, Not because she was pretty (okay, so that played a bit of a role). Not because she could sing. Because, she was abnormal. She wasn't like all the other girls in our class. If I kissed one of the girls my class, they would go brag about it. Rin, would slap my face, and, say

"What was that for, u retard?" (not that I know for sure)

The only words that go through my mind when I see her, for after school tutoring.

"Kagamine Rin drags me toward her like a magnet."

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Pov**

"Len, pass me the orange!" I say. He hands me the orange and I pull out my iTouch. I scroll through the songs. Reveres Rainbow, Promise, Meltdown, Bad Apple, and what? Why do I have Spice, by none other than my annoying tutor? Eww. I'll make sure to delete that…after I listen to it one more time…So yeah, the song was about him as a total man whore, but it's kind of catchy. Eh. I hit play, set my iTouch on the table, and began peeling my orange.

* * *

**Kagamine Len Pov**

I began thinking about my annoying girlfriend, and how I wanted to break up with her. Suddenly, I heard "LEEEENNNNN-KUNNN!" Ugh, speak of the devil. I saw her make her way through the crowd of girls that were staring at our tutoring session. That blonde side tail, Unmistakable. At the door, Rin's best friend, Hatsune Miku, tried to keep her out, to no avail.

"Len-kun!"

"Yes, Neru-Chan?"

"What are you doing here? What about our date?"

"I'm here, helping Rin. What date? We never planned at date!"

"Well, come anyways." She dragged me out of the chair, and my knee hit the table, knocking down Rin's iPod. I bent down to pick it up, and I saw that she was listening to spice.

"Spice, I see." I told her. She turned bright pink.

"I-I-I, um, was listening to it one more time, before I deleted it…"

"Mhm, Sure…"

"I'm telling the truth!" She turned bright red.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." As soon as I said that, Neru started nagging me again.

"Len-Kun! C'mon! our date!" She complained

"Neru, I have to help Rin." I sighed

"No, Len, go." Rin said.

"See! Even she agrees!" Neru said.

I turned to Rin. "What about the exams?"

"I've got Miku. I'll manage" She smiled at me. "Have fun on your date!"

"Let's go Len!" Neru said, dragging me out. I stuck my tongue out at Rin. She knows I hate Neru. Ha-ha, well played, Rin. I sighed, and gave into Neru's dragging.

"Neru, where exactly are we going?"

"Anywhere, except that classroom. You stay away from Rin."

"Neru, I'm just her tutor."

"Yeah, suuurree.." She stretched out her last word like it was poison.

Neru, you have just won "Most annoying Girlfriend" award.

* * *

**So, hoped u liked it! Plz leave a review!I'll probably post the next part after 3 reviews. **


	2. A new friend

**Authors note:**

**So, i promised a new chapter after 3 reviews. i didn't lie, did i? but, i wasn't expecting 3 reviews that fast, so i wasn't fully prepared. So, this chapter may not be the most interesting. But, i still hope you like it! Also, my pen name. Any suggestions? enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

**Hatsune Miku Pov**

Since I think Len and Rin failed to give you much info about our school, it's my turn. Ugh, why do I get the boring part…(Time stopped right now, ok? I'm Miku, so I've got that power… but not in the real story..)

So, we go to this school called Vocaloid High (Miku: Such a pathetic name! Me: SHUT UP! Miku: Okay, geez) It's another one of those "snobbish rich kid high schools", and Rin and I are 2nd years. Both of us are 16 years old, and so is Len. That poor guy, boyfriend to ugh… Akita Neru…

But, it's Len's fault! Anyways, forget about Len, What I'm excited for is the school trip, coming up in a few weeks! Yesssshhhh! Guess what? We're going to- none other than- Paris, France!

Yup the city of looovvveee….*smug face* (but len ruined it anyways…)

So, do you get the point? We go to a rich kid school, and other stupid stuff, you'll find out later, kay?

Bai! Cya soon! *Time starts again*

Me:Bye Miku! Now, to where we left off…..

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Po**v

Haha, double win for me! First, I don't have to study with him, and now I can study with Miku! Then I sent him on a date with the girlfriend he hates.

"Rin, the hallway finally cleared out. You want to go home?" Miku came in and asked.

"Yeah! Let's go, Miku!" Miku and I live together in a fairly large mansion that we got, as a part of our record deal.

"Yoooooooo! Rin! Miku!" We turned around to see our friend Kaito Shion come our way.

"Hey Kaito!" Miku said.

"Sup, Ice Cream?" I yelled

"Kai-kun (Miku calls him this for fun) you want to come over, to help Rin study?"

"My pleasure, but do you guys have any ice cream?"

I laughed at Kaito's question.

"Kaito, we have plenty of ice cream." The three of us walked out of school, and toward the front gate, when I was Len and Neru..Kissing? I felt anger boiling up in me, but I quickly shoved it aside. Miku looked at me, but I smiled back, and pretended it didn't bother me. Well, it shouldn't bother me anyways.

"Riinnnnnnn!" I heard Len's voice faintly calling, but I ignored it.

About 20 min. later, we arrived at the house. I unlocked the front door, and Kaito ran in, immediately jumping on out trampoline.

"Kai-kun! Be careful!" Miku warned

"I will!" Kaito said. I took out my books and lay them on the table. Miku brought down a tray of green tea.

"Rin ,we know your smart. You can't fool me. You may have been able to fool Len though." She said.

Bad thing about knowing Miku for so long-She practically knew everything about me, my tricks, what I would do to get out of chores. So, studying with Miku's going to be fun… yay….

I sat down and began studying. Wow, this stuff was actually easy! I finished all of it, in about half an hour.

"Nice work Rin-Chan!" Kaito said "now, can we eat ice cream?"

"yeah!" I said, pulling out a quart of ice cream, and 3 cones. I handed Kaito his cone, and then Miku.

* * *

**Kagamine Len Pov**

"Neru, you can let go now!" I said, as she dragged me through the hall, and towards the front gate.

"But, that won't be any fun!" She said, giggling.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" She giggled again. Neru's starting to freak me out.. well, now's as good as time as ever.

"Uh, Neru we need to talk."

"About what?" I didn't want to be like "About us" But what was I supposed to say? Ugh, Annoying Supermodel Neru. She may have the looks, but she's so friggin' annoying! ANNOYING PAIN THE A$$!

"About us…" yeah, I know, lame, but what else?

"I know where this is going…" She does? Well, this will make everything 100 times easier!

"Oh, really? Then, Neru, we-" suddenly, she grabbed my arm, and drew me in for a kiss. A long, French kiss. I figured this was a good-bye kiss, so I returned it. I mean, what harm could it do? Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rin. God, please don't let her see this! Ack, who am I kidding. She would have to be blind in order to not see this. I started to pull away, but Neru held on tighter, not letting me move. RIN! She walked away with her friends, Kaito and Miku. When Rin was finally out of sight, Neru let go. I gasped for air.

"If I can't have you, she can't either." She said, and sashayed away. I ran out to the street, to see Rin going around the corner.

"Riinnnnnnn!" I yelled. No reply. I might as well go home. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I walked home, remembering that Rin doesn't like me.. or does she? Naw, she's not the type. Or is she? I'll just have to find out myself…

"Kagamine-san! Can I have your autograph?" I turned around, to see a young girl, about the same age as me,

"Sure!" I smiled and signed the paper.

"I'm Miki" The gir- Miki said.

"Nice to meet you, Miki."

"Kagamine-san, could you listen to one of the songs I sang?..." she said with a nervous voice.

"Yeah, sure!" She handed me the earbuds, and played the song. Boy, her voice was good!

"You need to come to the studio." I said. She nodded, and I grabbed her hand, and led her to the studio.

"Otousan!(Dad) You need to hear this girl sing!" I yelled

"Ahh, Len-Kun! So, who is this?" he said, gesturing at Miki"

"I'm Miki."

"Dad, listen to her sing!"

"okay." Miki closed her eyes and began to sing.

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

目を閉じて私のこと考えて

me o tojite watashi no koto kangaete

余計なものはいらないわ

yokei na mono wa iranai wa

今世紀最大級インパクト

konseiki saidai kyuu inpakuto

素敵な夜が始まるわ

suteki na yoru ga hajimaru wa

溺れるくらい

oboreru kurai

感じてTonight

kanjite Tonight

溶け合うくらいマジになって

tokeau kurai maji ni natte

壊れるくらい

kowareru kurai

理性にGood-bye

risei ni Good-bye

あるがままに…

aru ga mama ni...

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

抱きしめてよその腕で

dakishimete yoso no ude de

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

きつく強く

kitsuku tsuyoku

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

重なり合う今二人

kasanariau ima futari

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

夜はまだこれから

yoru wa mada korekara

どこまでも二人の夜 燃え上がる

doko made mo futari no yoru moeagaru

誰にも邪魔はさせないわ

dare nimo jama wa sasenai wa

苦しいくらい

kurushii kurai

求めてTonight

motomete Tonight

飛んじゃうくらい最高にフィーバー

tonjau kurai saikou ni fiibaa

切ないくらい

setsunai kurai

奇跡に乾杯

kiseki ni kanpai

忘れないで…

wasurenaide...

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

溢れる愛を飲み干して

afureru ai o nomihoshite

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

深く熱く

fukaku atsuku

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

心までも脱ぎ捨てて

kokoro made mo nugisutete

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

夜はまだ終わらない

yoru wa mada owaranai

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

止まらないのこの想い

tomaranai no kono omoi

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

もっともっと…

motto motto...

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

抱きしめてよその腕で

dakishimete yoso no ude de

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

きつく強く

kitsuku tsuyoku

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

重なり合う今二人

kasanariau ima futari

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

夜はまだこれから

yoru wa mada korekara

ミキミキ ロマンティックナイト

miki miki romantikku naito

She finished singing. My dad clapped his hands.

"so, what did you think?"

"I don't know you enough to give you a record deal quite yeat, but why don't you work on a duet with Len, and sing it at their schools talent show?" My dad suggested. Miki looked over at me. I nodded. I may not know this girl much, but she seems nice, and she does go to our school… I swear, she's in my classes, but I guess I was too focused on Rin…( /)

"I-I'd love to!" Miki said. We took our leave.

"Hey, Miki, what song did you just sing?"

"I wrote it myself. I call it MikiMiki RomanticNight"

"Cool!" We talked about stuff, and I found out, she is in my class, but I was always around Rin. Am I always around Rin? Let's see. I have every class with her, and I sit next to her, and I eat lunch with her and her friends, afterschool, I'm with her for tutoring… I AM WITH RIN THE WHOLE ENTIRE DAY! Sweet! Before long, I realized I was at my house. I offered to walk Miki home, but she said her house was right around the corner, and that she would be fine.

"you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" She said, skipping down the road. I walked in, and greeted my sister, Lenka.

"Kagamine Len, were where you this late?" I checked my watch. 7:30pm.

"Lenka, it's not that late, but if you must know, I was at our dad's studio."

"Well, Len, you know how I worry!"

"Worry a little too much." I grumbled, walking, pressing the button on the elevator. Yep, my house was so big it needed an elevator. I am the son of Kagamine & Co. studios. I took out my phone and texted Rin.

* * *

**Hoped u liked! Plz review. next part at around, maybe 8 reviews?**


	3. A quick Apology

**I'm so Sorry~~~~ This took me wayyy to long to update. i'm really sorry, i was just super busy, and my computer broke, so this is from my friends, and stuff. so i may not be able to update as often, until i get a new computer...**

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Pov**  
My phone buzzed. A text. From Len. Ugh. I sighed and opened the phone  
To: Kagamine Rin  
From: Kagamine Len  
Hey Rin! How'd your studying go?  
Mine? Oh, mine was fine. I resisted the urge to say: "Great, how'd your kiss with Neru go?"  
I sighed and gave him my reply.

To: Kagamine Len  
From: Kagamine Rin  
_It was ok. Well, I have to shower, bye._

I felt bad about lying to him, but I didn't want to talk to him. For some reason, his kiss with Neru really hurt me. Even though he was my annoying teacher. Even though I hate him.  
Kaito and Miku were downstairs, playing a game. Monopoly I think. Eh, it's not like Kaito would win…I walked over to the bathroom, and took my clothes off. I stepped into the warm shower, and washed my hair. Then, I hopped into the bath. I stayed there for a while. I was feeling fine, but I realized tears falling from my eyes. I wasn't feeling sad... Right? I stepped out, grabbed a towel, and went to my room. I looked in the mirror. I was smiling, but crying.  
Yup. Tears fell to the ground, and finally, my smile faded. But, Len was truly never mine to begin with… I heard laughs from Miku and Kaito downstairs.  
"Kai-kunnn~! You have to go home! You don't want to make your mom worry! Also, you don't want to worry Kaiko!" (Kaiko is Kaito's sister Btw)  
"Okay, Okay, Miku, I'll go home! Tell Rin I said bye!"  
"Okay! Cya tomorrow, Kai-Kunn~!" I heard some giggling, and the front door closed. Then, I heard Miku's footsteps, signaling that she was coming up the stairs. I tried wiping y tears, but they kept falling. As a last resort, I quickly ran to my room, and buried my face in the pillow, pretending to be asleep. I can't let Miku know this. I can't put any burden on her. Because, knowing her, she'll go after Len, and teach him a lesson. I don't want Miku to have another thing to worry about…

* * *

**Hatsune Miku Pov**  
I knocked on Rin's door. No response. I guess she's sleeping. Well, then I guess I'll take a shower. After finishing, I hopped into my bed. Oh, and, despite our Mansion being large and stuff, We only have two bedrooms. I mean, how fail is that? Eh, whatev, it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like we need a third room.  
"Grrrr" My stomach grumbled. (Miku: Haha, Lame noise.)  
Time for Negi!(Green onions. She holds Negi, not leeks)  
I went down to the kitchen. I guess Rin had the same idea, because she was at the table, eating an orange.  
"Hey Rin! I guess it was a bad idea to ignore dinner, huh?"  
"Yeah." She replied, with a monotone voice. Something's bothering Rin. I just know.  
"Rin, what's wrong?"  
"Huh? O-Oh, nothing!" She said frantically picking up three more oranges. "I'm going to go upstairs, to finish! It's cold down here! Good night Miku!" she smiled at me, and went up.  
I bet it was the kiss. Akita Neru, You little B*tch. You won't hurt anyone else. Not after what happened before. Kagamine Len, you should know better. (Miku:See, This is what I meant by "Len ruined it anyways")

* * *

**Kagamine Len Pov**  
"Lenka! Dinner!" I yelled.  
"Make it yourself!" Was the reply.  
Eh, I'll skip. I leaned back on my bed, and began to re-think the events o today. Neru's kiss, Breaking up with her, and what she said…"If I can't have you she can't either." Then, meeting Miki, and doing a duet with her… We have to write a song. That might take time away from Rin's tutoring. She'll be fine, I mean she has high scoring Miku by her side,,, and Air head Kaito, who still manages to get better grades than her. I took a shower. After finishing, I stepped put with a towel around my waist (XD 16 year old shirtless Len...*faints*) and went back to my room. As soon as I walked in, My phone buzzed.

* * *

**Mixed Pov**  
(If it's like "Miku:" then Miku thinks that, and Same for "Len:")  
To: Kagamine Len  
From: Hatsune Miku  
YOU BASTARD!

-End-

Len: Huh? What did I do?

To: Hatsune Miku  
From: Kagamine Len  
Er, what?

-End-

Miku: What does he mean by "Er, what?" does he not know what he did?

To: Kagamine Len  
From: Hatsune Miku  
You Insolent jerk! You ruin everything! Get off the face of the earth!

-End-

Len: Huh? Really, Miku, be more specific!

To: Hatsune Miku  
From: Kagamine Len  
Tell me what I did! I'm confused!

-End-

Miku: Ugh, never mind. Not even going to reply to his text.

(Back to Len Pov)  
Okay, what was that about? Eh, I'll figure it out tomorrow. Procrastination. Procrastination. I repeatedly said that in my head, until I finally fell asleep. (I just realized he still has only a towel on~)

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Pov**  
My goal today. Avoid Len at all costs. I have a feeling that if I talk to him, I will break down into tears, and never stop. Ugh, Kagamine Len, F*ck you for being able to weasel your way to any importance in my heart. We started tutoring about 2 months ago. So I guess he was able to do it gradually, without me noticing. Aww, crap. The bell just rang. Um, first period.. I have math. Next to Miku and Kai-Kun! And Len sits halfway across the room! Yeah! I sighed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Kagamine Len Pov**  
My first goal. Find Rin. I ran all around the hallways to look for her. Rin. Where. Are. You.  
"Kagamine-Kun!" I turned to see Miki cheerfully smiling at me.  
"Sup Miki?" Then the Bell rang. "Let's go to Math", I said to her.  
"Okay." We walked to math class, where everyone was standing out in the hallway.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I asked my friend Rinto.  
"Seat change. Miss. Sakine wanted to move a few students." He said.  
"Oh, cool." Please let me be next to Rin! Please let me be next to Rin!  
-After Getting New Seats-  
Or you can put me next to Neru (Right), Miki(Left), Gumi(Behind) and Lily(Front). Greeaaatttt~ I leaned back in my chair, and looked over at Rin. She was next to Kaito (Right Side), Rinto (In front), Miku (Left side) and IA (Behind). Well, since I assume Miku's out to kill me, And Kaito's super annoying, IA is really quiet, but I would like to sit with Rinto. I mean, he is one of my friends…Miss Sakine began speaking. I took out my notebook, and wrote down notes. Math is easy.  
~Time Skip~  
~Lunch~  
"Heyyyyy~ Miki! When do you want to start working on the duet?"  
"Well, anytime you're free! I know you have to tutor Rin and stuff"  
"Uh, well, How about this Saturday?"  
"That's perfect!" She said. Pointing to the seat in front of me, she asked "May I sit here?"  
"Yeah, go ahead!" She sat down and we began talking.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin Pov**  
As I looked over at Len, I saw him cracking jokes with Miki, and they looked like they were having a good time. Walking past their table, I heard Len say "How about this Saturday?" and then Miki "That's perfect!" Are they going on a date? I sat down. Please, no. not a date. I quickly finished my lunch, excused myself from the table at which Miku Kaito and I were sitting, and went out to the playground. I took a seat on the swings, and remembered that one day of tutoring…  
~flashback~  
"Lennn~ Break~~~"  
"Okay, Rin, but only for 10 minutes."  
"Fine.." I ran outside, and took a seat on the swings. Len took a seat next to me.  
"Hey, Rin, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure what is it?"  
"I've been to you house many times, but I've never seen you parents. Why?"  
At this, I immediately saw the flashbacks. Mom and Dad getting hit by the car, Miku's family taking me in…  
"My parents are dead."  
"Oh…I'm sorry."  
It was very awkward. For about 3 more minutes, neither of us said a single thing. It was dead silent. Soon, we began to hear footsteps. We weren't supposed to be out here, so Len grabbed my hand and we ran. We hid behind the sports shed, and it was cramped, so it looked like we were hugging or something. As soon as I realized, my face turned bright red, and I felt this feeling, that I never felt before.  
"Heyyy Rinnn~" Miku said, snapping me out of my flashback.  
""Rin-Chan!" Kaito said, following her. They both took a swing, and Kaito began to swing crazily.  
"Kai-Kun~ you're going to get hurt!"  
"That's okay!" He said. I laughed. He continued, "As long as Rin's will smile for us!"  
"Yeah!" Miku said, and began doing the same thing.  
There you have it, I have the two most awesome friends in the world. Who needs a boyfriend?  
~After School~  
I'm skipping tutoring today. I got approval from Ms. Sakine, but I told her I wasn't feeling well.  
As I continued to walk down the hallway, towards our shoeboxes, I suddenly heard Len call.  
"Rin!" He said, catching up to me. "You want me to walk you home?"  
"No, I'll be fine. Thanks anyways" I said roughly  
"You sure?" Shut up Len. I'm in no mood to talk to you.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I said, quickly walking away.  
When I got home, I immediately went to my room, and fell asleep on my bed. Later, I was awoken by a text…  
From Len.

To: Kagamine Rin  
From: Kagamine Len  
_Heyy~ How ya feeling?_

I'm feeling annoyed, that I was woken up… So, I ignored his text.

To: Kagamine Rin  
From: Kagamine Len  
_Rinnnn~ You there?_

Shaddup Len.

To: Kagamine Rin  
From: Kagamine Len  
_KAGAMINE RIN! IF YOU ARE ALIVE, RESPOND, OR I'M COMING OVER!_

I'm alive. He's not actually coming over, right?  
Wrong.  
"Hey Rin!"  
"Ugh, what do you want, shota?"  
"I'm not a shota! And You're Alive!"  
"You don't say, Shota-Kun?"  
"I'm not a shota!"  
"Yesh you are"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yesh you are"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Hey, guys shush!" Miku yelled from the top of the stairs. "Especially you, shota!"  
"hahaha, I win." I said, in a monotone voice.  
"well, What do you want, shota?"I continued.  
"Well, you see, Miki and I will be working on a duet, and that might cut into tutoring time, so, I'm sorry" He said, all formally. Then, he held out a tiny box. "Take this. It's my token of apology." I opened the box. Inside was a bracelet, that had the letters "Rin" dangling off of it. It was absolutely beautiful.  
"Len…Thank you. I love it~" I said, and glomped him.  
"I'm glad you do!" he said. His face looked relived. The bracelet must've been expensive, but Len's a multimillionaire, so it probably was easy enough for him.  
"Hey, you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure!"  
~Time Skip~  
~After Dinner, Around 8:30 pm~  
"Ugh, why do I always fail rainbow road?" I complained  
"You shouldn't be allowed to get your driver's license, until you pass Rainbow Road." Len said.  
"That's not fair. I have my driver's test soon. Hey, what song are you guys going to sing?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know, your duet with Miki!"  
"Oh, yeah. We are going the write our own song."  
"Cool~"  
Then, and awkward silence fell upon us, until..  
"Hey Rin! What do you want for dinner?" Miku said, coming down the stairs.  
"Oh, anything's fine~" I said, getting up carelessly. I failed to notice the textbook I left on the ground earlier. And I happened to fall right into Len's arms. Just Kidding, that would be too cheesy! I fell on the ground and now my rear hurts. Yup, that was romantic.  
"Hey, Rin, you okay?" Len said, sticking out his hand to help me up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
"So, you don't care what we have for dinner?" Miku asked, "Heyyy~ Len, anything you want?"  
"Oh, um, I need to head back home soon."  
"Won't you stay for dinner? It'll make Rin happy!  
"W-what?" I said, my face turning red.  
"Okay, I guess I'll stay." Len said.  
"Let dinner begin! Shopping, Cooking and Len, you get to wear this." She said, pulling out a waiter costume from nowhere.  
"Uhhh…"

* * *

**I switch Pov's too much. Sorry~~~~**

**Next Chapter: Soon, i hope~**


	4. A little run-in

**Finally! I get an opportunity to post this! I'm sorry for the long wait! And Also, I'm sorry that it's kinda short too! Oh, but the authors note at the bottom isn't that short.**

* * *

-**Kagamine Len Pov**-  
I still can't believe I'm being forced into this. This is crazy. This is wayyyyy to embarrassing. I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the butler suit Miku had practically produced out of thin air.

"Kyaaaa! Kawaii! Don't you agree, Rin?"  
I looked over at Rin, who was laughing her head off. I mean, if I were her, I would be laughing too. She was laughing too hard to say anything, so Miku sighed. I don't want to wear this!

"Miku, do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Yup, and Rin's going to wear a maid costume!"

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Rin said. Pulling a maid costume from behind her back, Miku pushed Rin into the bathroom, and commanded she get changed.

"Miku, you will pay for this!" Rin yelled, stepping out of the bathroom in the maid costume. She looked amazingly gorgeous.

"Mwahaha! Miku: 2, Rin and Len: 0!" Miku basked in her glory.

"Okay, since when was this a contest?" I asked.

"Since 5 minutes ago, when I decide it would be." Okay...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! It's probably Kaito anyways!" Rin said, opening the door. Miku and I followed her. As soon as Rin had opened the door, GUMI ran in a flung her arms around me, and gave me a kiss... Er... What's going on? Rin opened the door wider, to reveal a Neru, and a Teto.(yes, Len refers to them as objects)  
My eyes widened in surprise, and I pushed Gumi off of me.

"W-what was that? Neru, Gumi, Teto, what do you guys want?" I said.

"We" Neru said, gesturing to Teto and herself, "are here to ensure that Gumi goes out with you!"

"Whoa, WHAT?" I said. I don't remember any of this!

"Well, you aren't going out with anyone, so just date Gumi!" Teto spoke up.

"W-what are you talking about? O-of course I'm going out with someone! I'm going out with...Rin!" I looked over at Rin and gave her a look that meant "play along!" Since we had many run-ins with Neru before, we had already established this signal.

"Y-yeah!" She said. Thank you, Rin.

* * *

**Gumi Pov**

I guess I got dragged into this story now….

My name is Gumi. I'm 16 years old, and I'm a skilled computer hacker and programmer. Except, nobody knows that…besides Neru and Teto, my two best friends. Neru and Teto. They have been my best friends since kindergarten. Neru Akita. The girl who stole my first crush. My first crush since 2nd Grade. Kagamine Len. But we still remained friends. Mainly because I never told her. But, now's a good as time as ever.

"H-hey, Neru…?"

"What it is, Gumi?"

"Y-you know L-Len, right? I-I…"

"What is it? Gumi, you can tell me anything!"

"I-I l-like h-him…"

"Whoa, you're joking, right?"

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, psh, I broke up with Len a while ago! Well, more like he dumped me."

"Y-ou did?" I immediately brightened. "Who you after now?"

"No one! Anyways, let's go get Gumi a Boyfriend!"

"Now?"

"Yeah! C'mon! I'll get my chauffer to drive us!"

"To where exactly?" Neru whipped out her phone.

"Hatsune's house."

"Isn't that Rin's house too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Wait. How do you know where he is?"

"Gps on his phone. I put it on when we were still together…" Well, that's not creepy at all…

And, so one thing led to another, and now I'm here, being rejected by Len.  
"W-what are you talking about? O-of course I'm going out with someone! I'm going out with...Rin!" he had said.

"Y-yeah!" She said.

Hold on. Teto, the gossipmonger or our school, caught nothing of this sort…But, really, out of all the girls he chooses, it's Rin? Kagamine Rin? Bad grades, only good at Basket ball, okay singing. I mean, how did Rin even get a record deal? What has this world become?

"Ahahahah! Good one Len!" Neru said, laughing. Then her voice turned into a threatening whisper. "I distinctly remember telling you 'If I can't have you, neither can she!' Remember? "

"Am I supposed to listen to you?" Len protested.

"Yeah, Len can date whoever he wants" Miku said, coming to Len's defense.

"You WILL listen to me, if you don't want the Akita conglomerate to crush your companies."

Miku and Len froze. No matter how powerful Kagamine studios and Hatsune Records may be, the Akita conglomerate could destroy them with ease. The Akita conglomerate is something to fear.

* * *

-**Hatsune Miku Pov**-

Neru did not just do that. Len and I are in a tough situation. Neru, grr! How dare you bring our parents businesses into this! That's so unfair!

"And, you! Rin! Do you want my dad to fire yours? We can easily find a new VP!"

Rin shrank back. Okay, Neru, that was really uncalled for! Rin didn't do anything! Wait... since when were they going out? Oh well, that's not important. I can't let all my dad's work go to waste… I can't…

"Hatsune! Kagamine! Apologies!" I shoved all my anger into a corner of my mind, and reluctantly apologized.

"S-sorry." I said. Ughhhhh this is hurting my pride too much!

"Good, Hatsune. Kagamine?"

"Like I'll apologize to you." He said.

"Unless you want me to destroy Kagamine Studios I recommend you do."

"I'd like to see you try, Akita."

"I will. C'mon girls. Let's leave this commoner house." She said. Commoner house? Our house isn't a commoner house! Neru walked out of the door, and Gumi and Teto silently followed. I highly doubt we will get to eat dinner tonight, so I might as well have some fun with this…

"So, you two are going out, huh?"

* * *

**And, I'm sorry for the lameness of this chapter! I'm really, really sorry! It's so pathetic! I don't know if it's cliché though… (According to my classmates it is…) I also apologize for how late and short this is. I am still having computer issues, and is unable to load on my computer (along with a billion other websites) and my parents won't let me use their computers to do this. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Also, on an unrelated note, I'm thinking of doing another fanfic. With about 7 OC's and the Vocaloids. I guess it's kinda based off my school life, but a much more exaggerated version. And also, I'll be older than I actually am. The OC's will be:**

**(Ps: I had my friends choose the name for their Oc's and Oc's crushes [based off our real crushes…] so, some are random.) Last, First (name)**

**Aoyama, Minami: Represent's me. 14 years old, black hair, glasses, transfer student from another school in Japan. Transfers in the middle of the second term, and is very unsure of herself, and doesn't really trust herself. High school freshman. Like to ninja chop people. (This is annoys my friends sooo much, I think I should stop..but habit!) 5 feet 4in or 162.56 . A minor tech nerd.**

**Falls, Amber: Represent's a friend of mine. 14 years old, Blonde, no glasses, Exchange student from Belgium. Has confidence in her abilities, but always thinks she isn't trying hard enough. Very loud, expresses her opinion well (sometimes rudely) 5 feet 2 inches or 157.48cm. good at studies.**

**Trollinsky, Kyoko: Another friend of mine. 14 years old, brown hair, glasses (that she takes off frequently) Exchange student from Russia. Quiet, shy type, who, once you get to know, is a total weirdo (in a good way) and is fun to talk too) 5 feet 5 inches or 165.1 cm. (Ps, Trollinsky is indeed a pun on "troll"[face]) Good at drawing.**

**Kanzaki, Ryuunosuke: Nicknamed Ryuu. Minami's crush. Black Hair (contrary to my real crush, who's blonde..XD) Tall (6 foot 4in or 193.04cm [his actual height at age 12: 6 feet]) Good at sports, okay at Academics. No glasses. Loud, a troublemaker.**

**Tsukishima, Ryuuzaki: Dark Brown hair, Okay at sports, Good at Academics, about 5 foot 7 inches, 170.18cm. Kyoko's crush. Mildly loud in class, doesn't cause much trouble.**

**Atsushi, Sasuke: Brown hair. Okay at sports, Okay at academics. Takes an interest in marketing and technology. 5 feet 4 inches, 162.56cm. He talks back to teachers, but managed to not get in trouble, complains a lot, but has a good heart. Amber's crush.**

**Does this pull you interest? I know it's only the characters, but what do you think of them? Who do you think you are most like? I'll try and get the next part up around 20 reviews! (I'll try and go out of my way to!) I'll (maybe) try to add a bit more info for the new story, it gets good feedback!**

**Also, Thank You, MizuneMinamiki, megaotaku98, Adorable Reader, PlatinumBerlitz12, DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, TheKillerWiki and dempa sama for reviewing! It means a lot! **

**Until next time!**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Kagamine Rin POV**

"So, you two are going out, huh?" Miku asked a sly smile on her face.

"Er..um.." I stammered.

"Thanks for playing along, Rin" Len said, yawning.

"Playing Along?" Miku inquired.

"Yeah, I just needed Neru to get off my case…"

"And, so you gave a whole speech on 'I will date who I want' when you weren't even dating her?" Miku said.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Well, that's lame…" Miku sighed, and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Well, I have to go, meeting Miki tomorrow." Len said, shuffling out the door.

"Miki? Who's this Miki?"

"You know, Miki from our class! Red hair, cherry obsession?"

"OHHHHH Her! Wait, why is he going to meet her?"

"They are going to work on a duet..."

"A "duet"?" Miku said, putting air quotes around the 'Duet'

"Yeah, a 'duet'…" I said, repeating the air quotes.

"Miku is curious…Is Rinny curious?" DON'T TALK ABOUT YOURSELF IN 3RD PERSON!

"Stop talking about yourself in 3rd person! And don't call me Rinny!"

"Rinny's curious…"

"N-no I'm not!"

"You are too~" Shuddup Miku!

"AM NOT!.. Okay..Maybe just a bit.."

"Tomorrow, we are going to spy on them!"

"How?" I noticed how I didn't even object..

"Oh, you'll see…"I have a feeling I don't want to see… Miku pulled out her phone, and dialed a number.

"Heyy~ Luka, you there?" Miku asked "Okay, I'm putting you on speaker!"

"Hey Miku! It's been a while!" Luka said.

"So, Rinny and I are going to spy on her boyfriend tomorrow, and since you're here, plus you know how to use that GPS thingy, can u help us?" She asked.

"Ooh~ Rinny has a boy friend! I'll be right there!" Luka is our senpai[ME1] , she's 18, and in her last year of High School. Luka actually live a few houses down, so I wasn't surprised when the doorbell rang, about 5 min later.

"So, Who are we tracking?" Luka asked

"Kagamine Len." Miku said, as if it was obvious. Now, I think you might be wondering how Len can be a self-proclaimed superstar, yet not get mobbed by fangirls. Here's why. All of us have some elite status in this world, so Len is just another pretty blonde rich boy to us. So, our school, our city, is basically made up of rich or important people. However, if Len wants to step out into the "commoner territory" then he will get attacked by fangirls…

"His number?" Luka said, holding out her hand. I took out my phone, opened his contact, and handed my phone to Luka. She meddled with her laptop, and soon we saw a blinking blue cursor and a satellite map, kind of like Google Earths map. "That's where he is." Luka said, pointing at the cursor. She then messed with my phone, and we got the same image. So, I guess now we can track Len from my phone. Well, I don't feel like a stalker at all! And, if you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Luka promised to meet up with us in the morning, and she walked back to her house. I walked back to my room, and pulled out my phone, to play temple Run 2.

"Yessss! 1,349,088 points!" (Author: That's actually my high score, but I'm not that good..) I began to feel tired, as if I hadn't slept enough already…I closed my eyes, when, of course, my phone goes off, as if on cue.

"What!" I snap

"Hey Rin~ I have a favor to ask of you" Len said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to be my 'date' to this meeting/party thingy that my dad is holding. Apparently, I need a date of some sort so I don't seem forever alone."

"Haha, they think that you are forever alone…lol. Yeah, Sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks. We can go shopping on Wednesday."

"Shopping? What for?"

"Dresses… duh…"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm exhausted; it's already 11pm, so night!"

"Good Night, Rin" I hung up, and fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

"KAGAMINE RIN! GET UP!" First thing in the morning, and I'm already being yelled at?

"Wha? What?" I rubbed my eyes, and slowly got up.

"WAKE UP!" Miku shook the life out of me.

"SHUT UP ITS SUNDAY! WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT!" I yelled.

"Hey, we are going to follow Len, Remember?" Oh, Right. My blurry vision focused, upon two figures, One wearing a Light Teal tunic and a white belt around her tummy, and white skinny jeans, complete with Sky Blue converse, and Her hair in a ponytail. The other figure was wearing a Black Top, and a Pink Mini-skirt, complete with some tall black boots. (Author: I personally like Miku's outfit, Luka's is meh…) "Get changed, Lazy!" Miku threw some clothes on my bed, and she and Luka left my room. I grabbed the clothes, a white spaghetti strap sundress, a white belt, a Treble Clef necklace, and white strappy heels. I got changed, slipped the shoes on, and grabbed a white black sweater. Don't question my color matching. I'm realll pro man. I went downstairs. Another Figure. This one seriously stands out. A black cape, a mask that covers half his face, (A/N Kaito's outfit from cantarella) and a suit. Miku was yelling at Kaito, something about 'Standing out too much'. Typical Kaito, he probably thought we were dressing up, not spying on Len.

"Kaito! What were you thinking?"

Th-that it was a dress up party?" See! I knew it! Miku facepalmed. Hey, what can you expect?

"Rin! Help me fix Kaito's outfit!" How are we supposed to fix it? I took the cape off his back, and got rid of the mask. Now Kaito looks like a butler. (A/N Totally unrelated, but have you watched the anime, Kaichou wa Maid Sama? I guess one of my friends pronounced it funny, so another thought it was "Kaito wa Maid Sama". XD) Meh, Good enough. At least he doesn't look like some sadistic vampire + Phantom of the opera person. Well, let's go! We hopped into a car, and Luka asked me where Len was.

"Um, Crypton Mall, I think…" And, so we went. We spotted Miki and Len at a Smoothie shop booth. I offered to buy smoothies, so we would look less suspicious, and Miku, Luka and Kaito snagged a booth. Let the eavesdropping begin. And, as I tried to slide into the booth with style, I knocked the smoothies over, and I ended up spilling them on Miku. Whoops. My bad.

"RIN!" Welp. Miku just yelled my name out really loud.

* * *

**-Kagamine Len Pov-**

Rin? Is that what I just heard? I turned to the direction that I heard the voice from. Nope, no Rin. Just some pink haired girl, and a guy who looks like he came out of some shoujo anime and works at a butler café… I turned back to Miki.

"So, what did you want to sing about again?"

"Ahah, As Clichéd as it sounds, I wanted to write a song about forbidden love… Is that okay?"

"Of course! Yeah, it is Cliché, but I like it."

"Well here's what I have so far." She handed me a paper.

か細い火が 心の端に灯る

いつの間にか燃え広がる熱情

私の蝶 不規則に飛び回り

あなたの手に鱗粉を付けた

絡み合う指ほどいて 唇から舌へと

許されない事ならば 尚更燃え上がるの

抱き寄せて欲しい 確かめて欲しい

間違いなど無いんだと 思わせて

キスをして 塗り替えて欲しい

魅惑の時に酔いしれ溺れていたいの

束縛して もっと必要として

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru

Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou

Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa

Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita e to

Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

Machigai nado nain da to omowasete

Kisu(Kiss) o shite nurikaete hoshii

Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.  
Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

"Cool. What do you call it?"

"Magnet. Because the two are drawn together to each other like A Magnets North and South."

"Interesting. Well, let's keep working." And, so we got more lyrics down. About two paragraphs worth. So, Miki and I called it a day. As I turned around, I saw a flash of Blonde Hair pass around the corner. Welp, that's suspicious. Miki left, and so I sat down and looked out the window. Miki was joined by a silver haired boy, and he took her hand, and they happily skipped out. (A/N For some reason, I always imagine them as a couple who skips around XD) I yawned, and took out my phone. Today is Sunday. One week of school left. Then it's summer. Finally. I leaned back, and waved a waiter over. Or, to be more accurate…Waitress.

"What would you like to order?" This waitress had long pink hair and two smaller braids in the front.

"One banana smoothie." I said, and the girl left. Leaning back in my chair, I began playing temple run. Rin showed me this game, and I've been addicted ever since. It's fun. The waitress came back, with my banana smoothie.

"Here you go, Sir."That voice…I looked up. The waitress's name tag. IA it read.

"IA?"

"U-um, yes…"

"It's me, Len! From Chicago!"(Idk, I just felt Len should live in chicago…)

"Len? Kagamine Len?"

"Yup!" IA tackled me with a hug. I hugged back. IA was a friend of mine, back when I lived in Chicago, and we used to hang out a lot. But then IA suddenly moved, and I lost contact with her. So, yeah…

"Lenny~ It's been so longggggg"

"Yes it has…" A flash of blonde hair. A Flash of teal hair. And, then a blob of blue hair. A bit of pink hair. Rin, Miku and Kaito, as well as Luka-senpai, had just walked in. IA gave me a kiss on the cheek, and skipped over to take their orders. After taking their orders, she skipped over to the counter. I decided I would join Rin and Co.

"Hey guys!" I said, taking a seat next to Rin. Miku glared at me. What did I do this time?

"Hey, Kouhai[ME2] -kun, who's she?" Luka-senpai asked, pointing to IA.

"IA? Oh, she's a friend of mine from Chicago. IA happily skipped over to our table, and gave Rin and Co. their smoothies, as well as handing me another banana smoothie. She winked at me, and someone flicked gum in her hair.

"Eh! I can't get it off! IA said, desperately trying to get the sticky gum out of her hair, but only spreading it more. Rin began whistling, and no one tried helping IA get the gum out of her hair. I assumed it was Miku. I sighed, and tried helping IA get the gum out.

"Here, sit." I said, pointing to my lap. IA obediently sat down, and I began freeing her hair from the stick candy. Rin looked away, and pulled out her phone, to, I assume, text Miku, since two seconds later, Miku's phone buzzed, and she took hers out.

* * *

**-Hatsune Miku Pov-**

Finally. I get something interesting. Sorta.

Grr… That b*t*h! Can't she see then Len is practically Rin's property? Oh, wait, I bet she can't, since she's demented. Like, what was with all the giggling and skipping? (I actually like IA, Sorry!) What is she, 5? Sitting On Len's Lap. Poor Rin…

**TO: Hatsune Miku**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

S_o jealous of that B*tch. Now I regret flicking Gum in her hair._

Nice Rin! The gum part, not the lap part…

**TO: Kagamine Rin**

**FROM: Hatsune Miku**

_It's okay. I'll flick more stuff in her hair. JK, it's too obvious now. Why don't we invite her on a shopping trip? We can corner her for info…_

I may be an Airhead, but I can, and will do whatever it takes to help Rin out.

**TO: Hatsune Miku**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

_It's that kinda unfair? _

Naïve Rinny. Love is unfair.

**TO: Kagamine Rin**

**FROM: Hatsune Miku**

_Yeah, well too bad for her. How about this Saturday? Day before the party. PS: I'm going to be there as a representative for Hatsune Studios, and Mikuo's going to be there as a Rep. for Hatsune records. XD Kaito will be there and So will Gumi and Neru. Maybe IA is going? Who knows… Anyone who lives in this city is practically a son/daughter or a Famous CEO. _

**TO: Hatsune Miku**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

_Yay! Ur coming to the party! Yeah, sure why not? Haha, I feel evil…. XD_

"Hey, IA would you like to join us for shopping next Saturday?" Rin spoke up. IA's eyes brightened. She nodded. Len eyed me suspiciously. I crossed my arms, and held my head high in the air. Not that high…

"I'd love to! Rin and Miku, correct?"

"Yeah." How'd she know our names? Oh well, this is not the time to worry about that…

I gave her my phone number, and Rin followed with hers. IA gave us hers, and we told her to meet us here at 11:00 am on Saturday. Rin and I took our leave, and we left Kaito, Luka, Len and IA to socialize. If IA pulls one move on Kaito, off with her head! I-Imean.. I hope she and Kaito don't suddenly start going out… ahaha…

"Hey, Miku, what kind of info do we even want from IA?"

"Oh, like, how she feels about Len, and their relation…"

"Ok, okay…"

-Time Skip- Wednesday morning

"RIN! WAKE UP! It's 8:30 already!"

"No! It's the last week of school, no one cares if you are here or not!"

"KAGAMINE RIN! IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP, I WILL CALL LEN, AND CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR HIM!" Rin shot up. Yeah, I know, I'm a genius. XD

"Get changed, Lazy." I threw her uniform at her face, and walked out of the room. After ten minutes, Rin joined me in breakfast. It consisted of a hurried dash to school, and slightly burnt toast. We ran into the classroom, breathless.

"Ah, Hatsune-san, and Kagamine-san! One hour late." Students snickered scornfully. I stuck my tongue out at them. They shrank back into their seats. Haha. I took my seat, and listened to the rules for today.

"Everyone will be getting in Boy-Girl pairs, and you will overcome a series of obstacles set up by the school staff. Please, pick your partners. They must be in this class."The pairings.. just.. no…

Len paired with Miki, so, Rin turned to Kaito, and they became a pair. Neru and Nero, Lily and Rinto, Gumi and IO, Teto and Ted, Gumo and Kaiko, Dell and Haku, Akaito and Zatsune, Which left me with…Mikuo. Yup, my very own brother. Mikuo and I have a good relationship and all, infact, we are really great friends, but ever since I moved out with Rin, Mikuo's just been really hostile.

"Okay, Begin!" Meiko-sensei said.

Let the games begin. Okay, I just wanted that dramatic ending. Otherwise, see you when I get another part.

**Authors Note: My computer problem's fixed! So, I'll try to upload/update as much as I can. But I will be on vacation too…**

**I'm sorry to any IA fans, I like her too, but I needed some one to play that part, so I choose her. **

**Also, I want your opinions. Miku X Kaito or Miku X Mikuo (incest in this story)? Vote plz! I was originally going for the first, but I've lately been obsessed with the latter. Ahaha… XD pardon my weirdness **

**Cya soon! REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks to those who do revew!**

* * *

[ME1]Upperclassmen

[ME2]Underclassmen


	6. I have no title for this chapter

Heyyyy~ *looks at reviews* 22?! Thanks so much! Anywayz, Review Replies!

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum : **_Haha! You found the "error"! I was wondering if anyone would notice XD. Yes, Both Rin's parents are dead. Miku's parents have their own business. They don't need Neru. You will find out who this "dad" is though…XD_

**MizuneMinamiki : **_Yay for random Miku X Mikuo obsessions! Len's too shota-y too do that… but he will have one pervy joke XD… Yup, that's our dearest Piko~ Lol, same here, but for some reason, they always skip around.. XD(In my head). Lol, I love Miki X piko~ _

**PlatinumBerlitz12 : **_So, it's not just me XD. But, she actually doesn't act like that much this chapter. Only around Len XD. Miku X Kaito okay! Haha, but all romance stories will have to become clichéd at some point! *shot*_

**And, So the Votes go: **

**Miku X Kaito : 1**

**Miku X Mikuo : 1 **

**I would vote, but I can't choose XD (which is why I asked in the first place) So, to keep it from a tie, please vote! **

**Enough blabbing from me XD let's start the chapter~**

* * *

-Kagamine Rin Pov-

Maybe I should have left Airhead to Miku…Kaito is dancing around, because he forgot to pack ice cream in his lunch. And the cafeteria isn't doing ice cream anymore. Wouldn't it melt anyways? Guess not…

"KAITO! Stop dancing around and help!"

"B-but! I want my ice cream!"

"If we win this, then I'll take you to go get ice cream!"

"R-Really?" Kaito's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Now, help me!" And, so Kaito went on a rampage, answering every question thrown at him correctly, passing every obstacle, and beating all the teams infront of us. So, we won! Hahahaha… Guess choosing Kaito wasn't too bad after all… Len and Miki came in second place, and Miki gave Len a hug. Um, who does that…

"If you like him so much, Just ask him out already…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Haha, even I'm not that stupid. I know you like him" Dang it… Even Airhead knows… haha… That means Len would know too, right? He can't be that dense…(A/N yes, yes he is.. sorry Rin.. *sweatdrop*)

"Gosh! Why are you so mean!"

"Why are you so annoying?" Mikuo said. Miku let put a "hmph!" and walked over to Kaito ans I. I swear I saw Mikuo shoot imaginary daggers from his eyes at us…

"Kai-Kun~" She said.

"Yeah Miku?" Miku buried her face into Kaito's chest.

"Why is Mikuo-nii being so mean?"

"I-I don't know. Sorry." Kaito said.

"Alright! You brat's can go back to your class, and do whatever!" Meiko-sensei said.

So, I went back… and fell asleep on my desk..

-Time Skip-

The fluffy Rainbow unicorn danced off into the sunset. And the ninja kitty lived in Iceland. The taco was never eaten again.

"Rin! RIN!" Who dares to wake me up from my dream? Grr…Oh, blonde ! YOU WOKE MEUP WHEN I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A DREAM ABOUT FLUFFLY RAINBOW UNICORNS! ._. On the other hand, maybe it was good that I woke up...

"H-huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Today's Wednesday!"

"No kidding…" I said, yawning.

"Then, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"The mall, derp…"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" I wiped some drool from my face, and followed Len out the door. When we got to the school's parking lot, he opened his car door for me… oh, how gentlemanly XD I got in ,and soon fell asleep…again. Oh hey! Another Rainbow Unicorn!

"Rin? Hey, Rin, we're here!" Len shook me awake.

"H-huh?" I said. Len wiped some drool from my face.

"You drool when you sleep" As if I didn't know that already…"It's cute" He continued. And, as of now, tomatoes have been put to shame. [ME1]

"Th-thanks…"

"C'mon, let's go!" Len said, grabbing my hand. Dang, the tomatoes must be having a rough day…

We walked into a store, with the prettiest…well, stuff... I tried on a bunch, but none of then really suited me like this one. It was black, and simple, but proper. The dress came to about a inch below my knee, and had spaghetti straps. But, black isn't really my color.

"Hey, Len," I said, stepping out of the changing rooms, "What color should I get this in?"

"Hmm…Transparent?" (A/N Yush, I got this from Kaichou wa maid sama. I was watching that episode while I was writing this, and so, yeah..lol) Tomatoes, I'm very sorry!

"Pervert! I said, throwing the jacket on the clothes rack next to me at him.

"Just Kidding~" He laughed and caught the jacket. "Try Azure, It'll match your eyes"

"Okay…?"

"Eh, just trust me"

"Not sure if I have an option…"

"No, you don't."

"Welp, as long as you're paying~" I said, and skipped back into the changing room.

I chose some other accessories, and shoes. A white belt, some white strappy high heels, about 2 inches, and two treble clef clip-on earrings.

"You done?" Len said.

"Yup!" I replied, and handed him the bags.

-Time Skip-

"Rin! Wake up!"

"I'm skipping"

"You will not be skipping the last day of school(Before summer, but that felt too long to add in)!"

"It's the last day of school! No one cares if you are there or not!"

"Too bad!" Miku dragged me out of bed, and I hit the ground with a thump. Ow.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" I said, getting off the floor. Miku smiled, and threw my uniform at my face. Again. I ate breakfast, and when Miku went to the bathroom to fix up her hair, I grabbed her copy of our house keys from her school bag. I waited for her to put her shoes on, and walk out the door. I pretended to do the same, putting on my shoes and then picking up my bad, but as soon as Miku stepped out of the door, I closed it and locked it. Ha, she thought I was going to school. Hahahaha…

"Like I would go to school~" I said, walking up the stairs. I heard banging on the door, but when I closed the door to my room, it was silenced. I plopped myself down onto the bed again, and went back to speel. (damn, Rin just loves sleeping in this chapter XD)

"Grr…." I woke up to a broken window, a pretty sunset, and an angry Miku. Here goes…Miku clenched her fist, looked up and…smiled…

"I'll go get dinner ready!" She said, skipping downstairs. What The Frick Just Happened…Oh well, not going to question it, I mean, we are talking about Miku here. I sighed, and my phone rang.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Geez Grumpy. At least you're still alive"

"Um, why wouldn't I?"

"Miku said she was going to pulverize you like there was no tomorrow."

"Oh, wow. Anyways, why'd you call, Len?"

"Oh, um to make sure you were still alive…"

"Ok, okay…"

"Well, I have to go, bye" If you weren't going to talk much, why did you call? Could have just dropped and Email or Text. Never understand Len logic. If he has logic.

* * *

-IA pov-

Today is Saturday. It's been about a week since I met up with Len after so long. Well, only 6 years. I also decided I would transfer to their school next semester (A/N I'm going Japanese School style. School starts in April, end next March. July is their vacation month; they go back to school in August.) . It's costing dad a lot, but he knows it's a good school, and he's happy to send me there. I'm at the smoothie shop, waiting for Miku and Rin. My shift just ended, so, as I'm sitting at a booth, my mind begins to recall the memories of my past. (A/N ooh~ dramaticness… I suck, I know…)

_"Haha! Why is your hair so long?" _

_"I can fix that!" A girl said, taking out a pair of scissors. I was only 7, and I was too afraid to fight back. Or, more like, I couldn't. _

_The other girl snorted. "Do it Sonika." She said._

_"My Pleasure, Tei." Sonika chuckled, and snipped away at my hair. After Sonika had finished cutting my hair, (A/N Ooh, barber shop! *shot*) Tei began kicking my back. I curled up into a ball, and tried to hold the tears in. Every day, I would come back bruised and my parents always expressed great concern, but I told them not to worry about it. I didn't want to trouble them. Soon, as their assaults grew more and more violent, I began taking a first aid kit to school, and going to the abandoned music room with a grand piano (Ouran High~) and cry in the corner, while I attended to my wounds. One day, when I flung open the door to the music room. I met a boy who was playing the piano. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, my hands were stained with blood, and I looked like a mess. I had no friends. No one in my class or in my school, teachers included, treated me like a human being. I was all alone. Or so I thought. The boy treated me like I was an equal, and he would try to protect me from the two girls. But, he was a weak little shota, so he really couldn't, but it's the thought that counts. One day, when Len got really injured, I took him back to my house, to bandage up his cuts. It had been about 3 years since we started hanging out, we were both 10. But bringing Len home after he looked like that really pushed my parents to the limit. They believed that I was causing Len trouble, which I probably was, and they took me out of school, to avoid causing more trouble for Len, and so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. They didn't let me know any of this, until we actually arrived in Tokyo. It took me by total surprise. But, I adjusted. The friends I made here were nice. But, they weren't Len. (A/N that's why IA is going to Len's school)_

Another Memory flashed through my mind.

_"Len, why… do… those girls… treat me… like this?" I said, through tears. Len had his arm around me, patting me on the back._

_"Hmm…I think they are jealous of your epicness!"_

_"A real…Answer please…"_

_"Okay. I think they have some problems in their household, and they are taking anger out on you."_

_Len was right. Sonika and Tei were sisters. Sonika, a gang leader. Tei, a known assassin. They had been ignored by their parents when they grew up, and tried to get in trouble to catch their parents attention. I found that out much later, from my parents. _

_"Len, why did you help me?"_

_"Well aren't you full of questions? Just go to sleep, okay?"_

_"Mhm…" I leaned onto his shoulder, and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep quickly. (A/N Now, I'm jealous of IA ;-;)_

"Gah! IA! Sorry we are late!" I looked up, and saw Rin and Miku breathless.

"Hey guys! No worries, I just got here anyways!" Lies. I got here a long time ago. I checked my phone. Yup, about half an hour. Eh, let's just go, better not have these two waste my time. Rin and Miku bought a bunch or expensive clothes and jewelry. Rich brats. Hmph, like I'm letting Rin have Len. It's so obvious that she likes him, and he might like her. But I'm not giving up. I intend to win. As we sat down for lunch, Rin's phone rang.

"Hello? Rin speaking!"

"Oh, hey Len! Tomorrow at 5:00pm? Okay. Oh, yeah, I'm going to be at my summer villa, so I'll email you the details later. K, bye~~~" Are they going on a date?

"Are you two dating?"

"W-what? N-no!" A flustered Rin said.

"They will be soon!" Miku said.

"What about you and Kaito?"

"You know there's a more complicated thing than that!" Miku yelled. "Anyways, good thing you're going to your summer villa, I'm going back home, to try to find out why Mikuo hates me so much now…" Miku's voice wavered. Who's Mikuo? What is the awkward aura coming from us? What are Rin and Miku doing? They seem to be talking telepathically. Hmph, like that's possible. Since this is very awkward, I'm going to step out…

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me, but I have some stuff to do at home, so I have to go." Psh, I don't have anything to do. But I don't exactly want to hang out with these people. At first ehy seemed really nice, but as soon as I found out Rin liked Len, (It was way too obvious... Rin : IT WAS? Me: No… IA just good at guessing… Rin: Dammit) My opinion totally changed. I paid attention to when she had been rude to others, acted like a spoiled brat. Acted like Rin. If you ask me why I hate her so much…I have no answer. I wonder myself why I hate her so much, it seemed to happen subconsciously. I bet, deep down in my heart, I don't hate her. But until I realize that, Hating her it is…

* * *

-Kagamine Len pov-

"Mmm~ This Hiyashi Chuka is awesome!" I said, leaning back into my chair.

"Of course it's good! I made it!" Lenka bragged.

"Haha, okay. Thanks anyways. I'm going to go to the relaxation area" I said. The "Relaxation Center" in our house consisted of a pool, a spa/sauna, and a hot spring. I got into the hot springs, and stayed for a while. After I got out, I put on a robe, and went up too my room. Getting into the elevator, I went up too my room and changed. Sunday. Summer Vacation has started. I heard a knock at my door.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaattttttttt" I said.

"Hey, Lazy, mom and dad said they are doing renovations on our house. So, we can't stay here for the summer. I'm staying at Luka's, where are you staying?"

"I was never informed of this. So, I guess I'll be staying at an service apartment or hotel."

"Okay, don't starve!"

"What make you think I'll starve?"

"You can't cook"

"There are things called restaurants."

"Suit yourself, Take whatever you need, and get out in an hour"

"Okay, whatever." I got the outfit for the party, and grabbed a few random t-shirts and Capri's. I'll get the hotel after the party. I'll be easy enough. I dumped my stuff in the car, and went to pick Rin up. Eh, why would the CEO's of the companies do this to their children? Something about the future generation forming bonds and deals at a young age. I entered Rin's summer villa's address into the GPS, and started the engine.

**Meep. That's all for this chapter. And I'll be in Japan again this Thursday, until the 10****th**** of July. (USA and Japan, things are complicated, sometimes I'm one place, sometimes I'm in the other.) So, I can't update… And the party was the next chapter… D: ) Oh, and I have questions, that I would like for you to answer, as readers, as critics. Anonymous reviews help! **

**1. Do You Like this story?**

**2. Do you think this Is a well-written story for a 12 year old with no outside experience (Literary clubs, ect) **

**3. What do you think I can improve on? **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review please! **

* * *

[ME1]Since tomatoes are red, and rin thinks her face went more red than a tomato.


	7. Notice

**Hi Guys!**

**I hate putting this as a chapter, but I need to let you guys know.**

**I was re-reading my previous chapters, and for some reason, i was horrified. like, now that i look upon it, i'm just like 'Did i suck that bad?' **

**and, to think, it was only a few months ago. Well, since i couldn't stand them, i've decided to re-write them. entirely.**

**I'm already working on it, and here are a few MAJOR changes. I know it's really un-professional for me to make major changes, so just pretend that you're reading a new story! please... **

**-Rin and Len's relationship changes. **

**- Neru, Gumi and Teto change**

**-and some that are TBD (to be determined) **

**So, in a sense, consider it as "This fanfic is discontinued, but will be re-written" **

**I'm very sorry.**

**Also, I'm changing the title again. as well as the summary (even though i already did once. SORRY!)**

**You can Kill me later. I'll update with chapter 7 once all the re-writing is done. Then, please re-read the story. there will be alot of changes and improvements. **

**~TeamKagamine **

**EDIT: Does anyone know a good Beta Reader/Want to volunteer yourself? **

**because I need a beta reader, I feel that i'm getting sloppier and lazier, and doing whatever comes to mind as a story. i completely for got to add this in earlier in this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people.

As the title says, this story will be discontinued.

Why?

Well, 1. I lost inspiration for this story.

2. While i was re-writing it, i realized i was just making a new story.

3. I came up with a better idea.

So, yeah, that's it. :/

I feel bad for discontinuing my first story. You can adopt it if you want[I'll put up another notice, if someone does]. because i've lost all inspiration for this.

When i first wrote it, it was just on the whim, i really had nothing planned out. i kinda let the story go with the flow. On the other hand, my recently posted story, i do have a vague idea of whats going to happen. and i've got a few more stories up and coming too. Some won't be beta read, i want to test my skills XD ~O~

So, yeah. Shoot Me a PM if you want to adopt, i'm really sorry about this.

Oh, and plz check out my other story. It all started backstage.

(Lame name, i know DX)

And regarding that story, Thank you for **20** reviews with only **ONE** chapter. XD there were alot of guest reviews, Lol. I think the next chapter will come out sometime this week, if not, then next week. I've been working on my pokemon one, for youtube, so i havent gotten much done with it. DX

Until Then

Sayonara, Minasan! さようなら，みなさん！

～Ayano

(i shall just go by that now. )

Ohz, and if you have an instagram

follow le me please. XD

Normal Profile: whatsthepoint_02

Le RP Profile : gumi_luvs_carrots

I'm part of a 'family' or RP'ers with 'VocaloidShippersDesu' Check out her stories, they're really good :D

BAI BAI XD


End file.
